<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SLOW RECOVERY by Mag_Mag_ic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944207">SLOW RECOVERY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mag_Mag_ic/pseuds/Mag_Mag_ic'>Mag_Mag_ic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Shields and Thunders [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheating, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mostly emotions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mag_Mag_ic/pseuds/Mag_Mag_ic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(TILL DEATH DO US PART… RIGHT? Part 2)<br/>Falling in love again? Maybe. With a nordic god? Most likely.<br/>Pairings: past!Steve Rogers x Stark!male!reader , Future!Thor Odinson x Stark!male!reader<br/>A/N: This fic doesn’t really follow the movies’ storyline or chronology but I really wanted to do a second part of this story so… yeah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Original Male Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Male Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Shields and Thunders [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SLOW RECOVERY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You remember the moment your brother saw you walking through the tower’s doors, totally drenched thanks to the awful rain of the city, red eyes and tears still falling. You had to hug him and pull him to the floor so he would go running to kill the other man. That night, Tony hugged you and cuddled your shivering body until you fell asleep in his bed. The next morning, you woke up, and noticed for the first time that Steve wasn’t going to be by your side on your bed anymore. Then, you cried again, hugging your brother’s pillow while you choked on whimpers and wails full of pain and desperation. The one who said that people that cried over a cheater were dumb, didn’t understand the pain that someone who was cheated on suffer. It felt like he ripped your heart and decided to play with it until it was useless, you felt like you were drowning and that every time you tried to breathe, you were just drowning even more. </p><p>That week you stayed in bed. Tony went with you for every meal, gave you things to eat, carried you to the bath, helped you clean yourself, put you on the bed again, hugged you, kissed your forehead, played with your hair, watched the silly romantic movies that you liked to see with Steve and comforted you when you inevitably started to cry every time you thought about the man. It was a week full of self pity and pain, a week of mourning a love that ended up so painfully and way too early. By the end of the week, you stood up by yourself, took a shower, shaved and walked out of your brother’s room. Then you went to the kitchen and made breakfast for Tony and you, went to the workroom, and hugged your brother while whispering a soft thank you, he showed you a sad smile but then went with you to have breakfast. </p><p>Almost a year had passed from that moment, and yes, you were quite better. But if you had to be honest, Steve hurt you in a way that you couldn’t explain, the fact of being unwanted, of feeling like you were just a replacement for the man he wanted to have by his side, all of this horrible feelings, they were marked in your heart like a wound made with a burning stamp. This means that when you heard from your brother that the part of the team that supported Steve was coming back to the tower, you got angry. It wasn’t only because of what Steve did to you, you couldn’t blame them for that, but it was because you saw how painful it was for your brother. The pain of being betrayed, the pain of being discarded like you were nothing was so new, so big that you could relate to your brother's feelings in more ways than one. </p><p>So, when you saw the rest of the team walking to the doors, you made them know your feelings about them living with your family like they had done nothing wrong. You could see the shame in their eyes, the embarrassment, the lack of confidence, but if you had to be honest, you didn’t care. You knew these feelings, you knew them too well for comfort, so you weren’t ready to forgive them, not for hurting the only man that truly loved you. After a few weeks, you started to get used to their presence, just talking to them if it was necessary. Of course, this became something unexpected for them, used to the kind and caring man that was Steve’s husband, and not sure how to act in front of the man that only talked to them as if they were workers in the same company and nothing else. But eventually, they understood it and got used to it, just like you. Until a few weeks later, Steve and Bucky also came to the tower. </p><p>So now, Steve and Bucky were back with the avengers, all things kinda fixed. Some relationships were strained, like Steve and your brother's friendship, and all the friendships between both parts of the conflict. Which, yes, it sucked, but if you had to be honest, it was helpful. This way, you weren’t forced to spend time with Steve and Bucky in the same room, or even on the same floor of the tower. Steve’s team knew that you were in the tower, but they were careful enough to not comment anything about you in front of Steve, they knew that you didn’t want to see him, they didn’t knew all the details but they noticed the lack of ring on your finger and they also knew that part of your change of attitude was the result of whatever happened between you two. So they didn’t say anything, not wanting to ruin the little cordiality that they received from you.</p><p>You, on the other side, didn’t know what to do or if it was for the best if you moved to one of your brother houses in another state. You didn’t know if you could handle the idea of spending time in the same house with Steve and Bucky, hell, you knew you wouldn’t be able to be in the same room with them. Also, you didn’t know if he and Bucky were dating or if they were planning to date, but you didn’t want to think about it. You didn’t even want to see their faces.</p><p>So it was on your way to avoid the possible couple that you stumbled with Thor. He wasn’t in the planet when all the “Tony’s team against Steve’s team” happened, so at first he was confused about the whole fight and acting cold with each other thing, but he understood that you and Steve weren’t together anymore and he was nice enough to not mention him when you were in the room. Besides, he comforted you a couple of times when you felt like drowning once again. You had to admit it, he was nice, and he made you feel good, made you feel like maybe you would be able to love again, but you didn’t know if it was possible with him. After all, he had just broken up with his girlfriend and you didn’t know if you were ready enough to throw yourself in a new relationship. Besides, he just broke up with his girlfriend and he hadn’t hinted anything that told you that he wanted something more than friendship with you. Yes, he was quite touchy and sometimes it seemed like he was flirting with you but you decided that you wouldn’t do a thing until he was direct with you and told you that he wanted to try something with you.</p><p>“Good afternoon, (y/n)” He said with a smile on his face, that big puppy smile with those wonderful blue eyes. His eyes weren’t like Steve’s, Steve’s eyes were a more dull blue, a bit darker, while Thor’s eyes were almost like the sky, so free and honest. His eyes also made you feel so wanted, the way he sometimes looked at you like you were the most precious thing in the world made your heartbeat run like crazy and made you blush like a sweet virgin.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Thor…” You answered with a small smile on your face, but couldn’t help but look to the sides, knowing that Steve was close to this part of the floor and that you didn’t want to see him. After all, you weren’t ready to see him and have the dreadful talk about how everything went to hell with the last conversation that you two had in your apartment. You weren’t ready to hear his apologies that just worked to make him feel better with himself and you weren’t ready to forgive him or give him a blessing so he could go around with Bucky like he didn’t do anything wrong. </p><p>“It seems like you are in a hurry…” The god said with a smile while brushing his fingers against your cheek. </p><p>“You are quite right about that…” You said while laughing nervously, putting your hand over his while you smiled towards him, knowing that he understood why you were trying to get away from the house. </p><p>Thor knew all about your discussion with Steve, he knew why you stopped being his husband and while you went away from him. It wasn’t something that you wanted to confess at first but he had heard you crying one of the bad days that happened from time to time, usually when it was raining and the weather made you think about your ex-husband. So when he sat by your side, looking so concerned and caressing your back with so much care, you couldn’t help but tell him everything about your pitiful story of love and heartbreak. Surprisingly, he didn’t get bored of it, he listened to you all the hours that you were talking, caressing your back and looking at you with such sad eyes that your heart felt like melting, then he hugged you, saying sweet nothings in soft whispers and caressing your back until you were fine again. Since that moment, if he saw you being troubled over something that could make you think about Steve, he helped you to take your mind off things. </p><p>“Do you want to go somewhere? Maybe go and have dinner outside?” He asked with a smile on his face, his hand moving softly and grabbing your hand in his, caressing your fingers.</p><p>You nodded, a smile appearing on your face while noticing how his eyes seemed to shine with happiness, then he pulled you towards the door, and quickly walked out of the tower. He was laughing like there was nothing bad in the world and you couldn’t help but laugh with him, talking and offering different ideas of places, or things that you could do together, he was also saying the different things that you could do together while being outside. Your hand was also in his hand, and like your heart, it felt so warm, almost like a sun of a new day. </p><p>You two kept walking, almost dancing under the sun of the afternoon, talking and laughing until you got lost in the middle of the city, ready to enjoy a nice adventure with the man who was making you feel wanted again. Thor was also moving like a dance, big and excited movements while he walked with you, a big smile on his face, feeling so happy and blessed to be the one who made you laugh after all the things that happened to you, but also feeling so grateful for the fact that he was falling for someone once again. You two were so happy and distracted by the other man by your side that you didn't really notice how a pair of blue eyes looked at you two from one of the tower’s windows.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>